Happy Little Pill
by lunastars
Summary: He never thought something could taste so sweet and give him the salvation he needed so desperately - Meth. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story is inspired by the song 'Happy Little Pill' by Troye Sivan. I recently got his EP 'Trxye' and I've been listening to it on repeat and this song reminded me of Merle and Beth.

**This is set in a world where the zombie apocalypse never happened**

**WARNING:** This story has strong mentions of drug abuse and swearing

* * *

_"My happy little pill_  
_Take me away_  
_Dry my eyes_  
_Bring colour to my skies_  
_My sweet little pill_  
_Take my hunger_  
_Lie within_  
_Numb my skin."_

* * *

Merle pushed through the crowd of the bar. The music blaring from the back of the room out of the old jukebox that to this day still didn't have a single decent track on it. Although the bar was overflowing with people Merle felt like the only person in the room. The longer he stayed in the bar drinking another glass of whiskey and listening to the shitty music the further away he wanted to be. It all started to overwhelm even him and he pushed away from the bar. Leaving his third glass almost completely full as he placed cash on top of the bar.

Over the years he had grown pretty immune and it always took quite a bit for the alcohol to take effect, but after the two he had in there and the couple of beers he had before coming out he wasn't too far away from feeling pretty happy about his shitty life. As he stepped out onto the streets the lights seemed to blind him. He blinked wildly as he dropped his head and started walking. It was late but there still seemed to be a lot of people making their way through. Merle tried to ignore the sounds and the lights that seemed to want to invade him. Everything seemed to hurt him and he knew exactly what his problem was. As soon as he got home he would be able to deal with it. Daryl was gone all weekend and he had the whole trailer to do what he pleased with.

However when he arrived back the trailer he wasn't alone. Parked outside was none other than Beth Greene's car. He had met her a couple of weeks back when she had a bit of a problem and he just happened to be there to knock that little problem's teeth out. Ever since she had been trying to find a way to repay him and after all the times Merle refused to let his mind run wild he realised it was because he cared. She was barely eighteen but even that didn't make him want to lay a hand on her. Not like that anyway. He just liked to have her around. He liked hearing her talk and he liked looking at her without having to worry that she was going to slap him or the call the cops like he was some creep. But tonight he didn't want her there. Not that he would say no to her.

He didn't bother looking her way or stopping, but he did leave the trailer door unlocked. Not bothering to check if she followed he headed towards the bathroom where he shut the door firmly behind him. The lock on it had broken long ago when Merle and Daryl had had a fight that got a bit too out of hand. Although now Merle wished that the damn thing was there so he could lock himself in. Still, he wasn't about to waste his time worrying about such things. He looked at the mirror that was the medicine cabinet door. His eyes were glazed over slightly. He wondered how they must look to someone else when he really wasn't focused. Alcohol wasn't seeming to do the job good enough though. He could still feel it all.

Slowly he opened up the medicine cabinet. From within he pulled out the tin on his shelf. He opened it up to reveal various pills and a small bag of fine white powder. He took the bag out and put the tin back in the cabinet. He suspected Daryl knew it was there but if the younger Dixon did know he never said. Carefully Merle opened the bag and created a thin, long line on the edge of the sink where it was flattest. He then set the bag down and took a dollar bill out of his back pocket. He rolled it up into a tube and took a steady breath. He had done this before, countless times, but not recently. He never thought it would scare the shit out of him, but he knew that that was only the beginning, soon that fear would be a distant memory. He positioned the rolled up bill in his hand and leaned down towards the cocaine line but then the door opened.

He was going to ignore her but then she spoke.

"Merle."

Then she put her hands on his arm. Gentle but shaking enough to tell Merle that she was afraid.

"Let's go, come on."

He looked up at her and instantly dropped the rolled up dollar onto the floor. Despite the way she was shaking she was smiling. An encouraging smile all for him and fuck if it didn't make him feel better. Everything felt a little bit brighter, at least enough to make him step out of the bathroom with her and go into the living room where they sat down on the old beat up couch.

As they sat down on it Beth spoke to him. He didn't pay enough attention to each word but he noted the happy tone she kept and the way she said his name as well as the fact that she was only saying things to make him happy. She didn't mention the drugs or the fact that he was pretty messed up. He let her words seep into him, all the way to his bones. He could feel everything around him break. The four walls he had up were falling apart and he was willing to step into this new territory that seemed to perk up between them.

"You have to promise me you'll never touch that stuff again," she said after a moment.

"I ain't touched it in months," he found himself rushing out.

She smiled like she was proud of him. "Then keep it up."

"Why are ya here, Angel?"

She blushed softly at the nickname. "I got the feeling you needed me. You've been so different lately, worried. I know you've had a shitty life and I know it's only seems to be getting worse but it'll get better. You don't need that stuff."

Her swearing seemed to make him crack a smile. Everything about her seemed to be taking him away to a much better place. He was smiling already and his world already seemed a little less daunting because of her and all she had to do was speak.

"It don't seem that way when you're faced with it though," Merle told her, his eyes drifting back towards the bathroom door. A part of him deep inside aching to go back in there. "A pill or two, a line, they do a world of wonders sometimes."

"Then use me instead," she told him, settling down closer to him on the couch.

In all of his life Merle never expected this. He never expected her to be the one to close the space between them but as their lips met he didn't care how it started, he was just glad that it had. She tasted so sweet, better than any pill he could have taken. She brought his senses alive in a much more vibrant and exhilarating way.

She was beaming at him when she pulled away. "I've always wanted to do that."

"I ain't gonna stop ya if ya wanna try it again." For the first time that night he felt properly grounded.

"So am I a better option?" she asked shyly.

He glanced towards the bathroom. "Always."

Merle wasn't stupid though, he knew that weren't enough, for either of them. So he got up and headed for the bathroom, Beth following behind him. When he got back in front of the sink he couldn't tear his eyes away from the line. A voice in his head, the devil on his shoulder, reminding him how sweet it could be. In his fight he yanked the tap harshly forcing the cold water to come pouring out. He sweeped the line into the sink and instantly threw his hand under the stream to wash the powder off. He then grabbed the bag and emptied that down the drain before yanking the medicine cabinet open and pulling out the tin. He emptied the contents into the toilet and pushed harshly on the flush. He put his hand under the running water again before turning the tap off.

"Is that it all?"

He noted the wonder in her voice, how she seemed shocked but proud by what he had done. "That's it all," he told her.

She came over to him, all smiles as she wrapped her arms around his middle and looked up at him. "It's my turn to look after you now."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "My happy little pill," he murmered because that's exactly what she was now; all his, happy, and probably the best drug he had ever had. In his darkest hour she was now his gateway to that better reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**MATURE READERS ONLY.**

**If you don't like scenes of a sexual nature then please do NOT read. Just stick to the first chapter. This is just a two-shot. There will be no more so if you really don't like this kind of thing do NOT read.**

This is about a week or so (maybe a little longer) after the first chapter.

**Also, I kind of really dig writing a confident Beth. Enjoy!**

* * *

Merle let her take his hand and lead him to the back of the trailer. As they reached Merle's bedroom door she flashed him a soft smile over her shoulder before she opened it up. It was her usual, run of the mill innocent smile that she always gave him but in that moment it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Once she was inside the room she tugged Merle through and pushed him forward. He turned around in time to see her casually bump the door with her hip allowing it to swing shut. Merle watched every bit of her as she walked over to him. The way her chest bounced softly with each step, the way she started to look down but then would look right back up again, and the way her hips swayed in such a subtle manner that if you weren't careful you might miss it. Merle couldn't miss it though. She was his obsession now.

As she got closer he backed up a little until his legs hit the foot of the bed. She stopped in front of him. She smirked as she fiddled with the edge of his tank top. She could practically hear his jaw click as he rolled his head back.

"I don't know why you're still trying to fight this."

He looked down at her then. They had gone over this. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He just didn't want to swap one bad habit for another. She was special and that made this all the more worrying. He loved her, at least in a way that Merle Dixon ever could but this terrified him. "I don't want to take advantage of ya."

"Don't flatter yourself," she said as she pushed against his chest, forcing him to fall back onto the bed. "Who says I'm not taking advantage of you?"

She climbed onto the bed and straddled him. He grinned up at her. "Is that so, Angel?"

"You need me Merle Dixon. From that day I walked into that bathroom and stopped you from making the biggest mistake of your life you've needed me. But I'll let you in on a little secret." She leaned down, her lips close to his ear. "I need you too."

She nipped at his earlobe and kissed along his jaw line. Merle's hands skimmed up her back, dragging her t-shirt up along the way. When his fingers skimmed her bra he gripped the fabric of her t-shirt properly and tugged. As she moved away from him he pulled it up over her head and threw it aside. He placed the palms of his hands against her lower back and pulled himself up into a sitting position, forcing her closer to him. He kissed the curve of her left breast as one of his hands moved up her back to undo the clasp of her bra. As it loosened he brought the same hand around to slowly slip the strap off of her shoulder.

As he kissed her shoulder she pushed against him again, forcing him back onto the bed. She brushed the other strap off of her shoulder. With one hand she tugged her bra off. She let it drop to the side as her other arm came up across her body and her hand gripped the opposite shoulder, covering herself partially. Merle reached his hand up and slowly spread his fingers over the breast that was most exposed forcing her to shift her arm out of the way. He squeezed softly and skimmed his thumb gently over her nipple, instantly making it harden. Her mouth was the perfect o shape as she placed her hand over his, forcing him to up the pressure and the movement of his thumb.

Eventually she knocked his hand away and grabbed the hem of his tank top. He sat up enough to let her tug it up and over his head. Her nails dragged down his chest making Merle hiss. When her hands were clear of his body he reached over and popped the button of her jeans open with his thumb and finger. She balanced up on her knees before getting up properly to stand on the bed over him. He wriggled out from underneath her and sat up with his back against the headboard. Beth undid the zip of her jeans before hooking her thumbs into the waistband of them. She rotated her hips a little to help push everything past them, slowly leaving her completely bare to him. Merle palmed the front of his jeans as he watched her.

Beth kicked the rest of her clothes aside and dropped back down onto her knees. She slowly crawled up the bed until she was hovering over him again. She gently kissed down his chest and as she reached the waistband of his jeans she brought her hands up to undo them. She gripped the sides of them and leaned back to tug them down. He raised his hips up so she could get his jeans past them and down his legs. She threw them over her shoulder and bit her lip at the sight of the tent in his boxers.

As she hovered over him still she leaned over and pressed her lips against his. He brought a hand up to the back of her head. He gripped her hair tightly as he pushed his lips harder against hers. Her tongue pushed passed his lips, fighting with his. As she wriggled a little further up his body he placed his other hand against her lower back. He slipped it down and squeezed her ass gently before bringing his hand around her font.

Before Beth could even contemplate what was going on his hand was between her legs. His middle finger curled up and spread out again, stoking her softly. She gasped against his lips as his finger slipped between her folds and entered her. He slowly moved it in and out of her and as she rocked her hips a little against his hand he pushed another finger into her. Beth gripped his shoulder for dear life, and that grip only tightened as his thumb skimmed her clit. The kiss alternated significantly then and Merle could feel exactly what he was doing to her then. He worked her thoroughly but nice and slowly too. She was practically riding his hand as his other one came up to palm her breast gently.

It didn't take long before her breathing started to become more frantic. Merle moved his lips to her neck. He nipped and sucked hard enough to leave a mark and seconds later Beth tipped right over the edge. She came hard and when she had finished riding it out he removed his hands to lick curiously at his fingers. She bit her lip as she watched him carefully. He smirked at her and she hooked her fingers into the sides of his boxers in order to tug them down. As she pushed them away she just stared for a moment.

"Still a chance to turn away," he told her, his voice hoarse.

She lifted up to hover above him. She reached down to grip him. Her entrance lined up with his tip and while she slowly lowered herself down she looked him right in the eye and softly said, "no."

"Jesus Christ," he cursed as he let his head fall back.

The two of them took a moment to breathe once he was all the way inside of her. Merle had to force his heart to relax and his body to calm down before he blew this too soon. Beth's hands hooked together behind Merle's head, her nails scratching lightly at the base of his scalp. She slowly raised herself back up again and Merle responded by slamming his hips up hard. Beth's eyes practically rolled into the back of her head as they continued in that manner.

She started with slow movements and he would finish with fast but effective ones. Her hands hung loosely behind him now. She dug her nails harshly into his back causing him to hiss as he slammed into her particularly hard. As one of his hands gripped her hip so hard that his nails practically broke skin, Beth's movements became a lot more frantic. Her breasts were bouncing from the sheer force and she was moaning softly at the sensations. One hand still gripped his shoulder but she raised the other arm up, resting it over her head. It exposed her chest a little more and Merle groaned at the sight of her. The hand on her hip moved slightly and his thumb found her clit. The more he strummed it the harder and faster she moved.

Suddenly she slipped off of him and as she went to repositioned herself but he knocked her back onto the bed. Before she could protest he got onto his knees in front of her. She bit her lip as she brought her hands above her head and stretched her body out. Merle practically groaned just looking at her and it didn't go unnoticed. She gripped the bars at the foot of the bed, effectively stretching her body out even more, exposing every inch of her, especially as she spread her legs out.

Merle gripped himself and pumped a couple of times before he dragged the tip across her folds and then tapping himself against her clit gently. She squirmed a little beneath him before he entered her in one swift motion. She gasped and titled her head back, her body arching up off of the bed a little. As he leaned down to kiss her neck she hooked her legs around him. He pumped in and out of her, hitting her at a completely new angle. Beth was moaning louder now and it only got more intense as he slammed into her over and over again.

"Merle," she breathed out.

It was so soft, so gentle but it brought Merle so close to the edge. Beth bit down hard on his shoulder and among a string of curse words he slammed particularly hard into her, sending them both flying over the edge. He continued to move slowly in and out of her for a bit until they both came down from their highs. He kissed the curve where her shoulder and neck met before he rolled off of her. They laid side by side, both completely breathless.

"So, are you sure you want to do that kind of thing every time I feel like I'm gonna relapse?"

"Are you kidding me?" she questioned, moving her head to the side to look at him. "We should do this all the time."

He chuckled softly. "I'm not as young as I used to be. You're gonna have to give me a break."

She propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. He raised a questioning brow at her, but she just smirked before she swung around to straddle him again. She traced patterns on his chest with her finger. His hand skimmed up her side and with a finger of his own he traced the outline of her breast.

"Addicted yet?" she asked softly.

"How can I not be?"

"This is not how I expected you taking it out on me to go. I figured you wouldn't get the hint."

"Oh I got it," he smirked.

"And?" she questioned.

His eyes sparkled as he watched her. Beth's breath caught. She knew that look and she knew they were ready for that kind of discussion yet. That made his next comment an even bigger relief. "You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Merle lifted himself up into a sitting positioned. His arms wrapped around her as he kissed her. His lips moved determinedly against hers. When he pulled away it was Beth's turn to smirk. She rocked her hips, rubbing her centre against him.

"Round two?"


End file.
